windslayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Arena
The classic Arena. Here you'll be pitted against opponents in a display of skill and power. PvP is where WindSlayer shines. The PvE aspect of the game is quite clunky at times and could use a serious revamp, but PvP makes up for it. After all - That's what WindSlayer is. A PvP-oriented 2D sidescroller, probably the first of its kind. In the Arena you are given multiple options to work with. You can choose to Quick Join a room, which will automatically set you up in the first available PvP room that has an open slot. You can choose to Create a room (more on this later) Or you can just join a room of your own choosing. You can create a room to your liking, however, there is no way to disallow certain classes inside (This would probably be a welcomed, but hated feature). You can choose from 1v1 to 10v10 (They all must be Team matches). You can choose a 3-minute battle or a 5-minute battle (5 minutes is recommended, since it gives you more time to deal with people who run away). You can choose a password, as well as specify the arena you wish to fight in. Passworded rooms will have a Key symbol to the far right. Currently, there are 4 arenas. Popola Arena Marble Mount. Amakusa Balderan It is unclear if more will be added in the future. Finally, you can choose the type of PvP mode. Modes Key: Name of mode (Abbreviation in Arena list / any other names) Levelling off (STD / Standard Mode)- This is the most common PvP mode. All players are set to Lv. 49 with 55 in each stat. Equipment does not matter here (~please edit this and confirm if Elementrium stones affect your stats~). This mode generally comes down to skill. All Battlefield PvP Modes are also set to "Standard". Level matters here to an extent. If you are over Lv. 49, your level does not matter. However, if you are below 49, then those who are 49 or above will have the advantage of having more accessible skills than you do. Unlimited (ULMT)- This is a very rarely seen mode. In this mode, a players level, equipment, and skill levels matter. It is HIGHLY reccomended, that if you plan to do this mode, to steer clear of it until Lv. 80 or so. The reason being a lot of Lv. 9x players may try to intrude on your match looking for a free win. A lot of players will criticize you as well if you play this mode. Don't let them get to you, play how you want to play. Level Limited (Lv. XX)- Another rarely seen mode. In this mode, A room is created based off your level. (IE If you are level 16, the room will appear as: Deathmatch! Lv. 16 (01/20)). Players 2 levels over, and one level below will be able to join your room. This mode is exactly like Unlimited mode, except it restricts you to fight only players around your level. Be careful of players with Elementrium enchanted equipment if you don't have any. Novice Only (Novice)- As it says, its the Novice only mode. This mode works exactly like Standard mode except, well, its for novices. This room is also identified by the "chick" symbol to the far right where the key symbol would be in a passworded room. Novice Only rooms can not have passwords. Be careful of "Perma-novices", or people who create alternate Novice characters with the intent of playing Novice PvP as they believe it requires the most skill. Really, its more like they're picking on newer players. There really isn't anything anyone can do though. Interacting Lets face it. You're going to get into a cuss fight with someone in the arena. It happens in basically EVERY MMO that has PvP. Try to be nice to people as best as you can. Avoid those who you think you would have a problem with. Hate only breeds more hate. The current community of WindSlayer is arrogant and idiotic. People will call you a noob simply for beating them. Many players are just young kids, in other words, they're immature and just looking to get a reaction out of you, if you ignore them, they will stop. However, if one player keeps pestering you (it will happen, trust me) add him to your Blacklist. There, now you can PvP without having to hear his shit. The most common things that immature, arrogant or butthurt players will say to you: "noob" "runner" "you su.ck" "lol lucky" "ga.y" "cheap" "u only won because of xxxxxx" Basically, they'll try to look for ANY possible excuse to why they lost, and if they win, they'll just gloat and gloat and gloat, these people are absolutely untolerable at times. Remember though, there's a light at the end of that tunnel. There are plenty of friendly people still playing WS. You just need to dig through the idiots to find them.